834 BC
[[ስዕል:834B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 94: 834 BC. Previous map: 853 BC. Next map: 805 BC (Maps Index)]] 834 BC - CONQUESTS OF HAZAEL MAIN EVENTS 848 BC - Jehoram in Judah In Samaria, after the apostate Ahab was killed in 853 BC fighting Hadadezer of Aram-Damascus, he was succeeded by his son, the equally apostate Ahaziah. Ahaziah was followed in 852 BC in Samaria by his brother Jehoram, who disestablished Baal worship, but hardly reestablished the faith of Yahweh in Israel (Samaria) either, as he is likened to Jeroboam, who had favored pagan Egyptian cults. Judah meanwhile continued to follow Yahweh under Jehosaphat, until he was succeeded in 848 BC by his son, another Jehoram, who married Athaliah, daughter of Ahab of Samaria, and under her influence established paganism in Judah as well. 843 BC - Atserkamen Zerah II raids Judah The Book of Kings says that in 843 BC Jehoram of Judah was attacked by a force of Philistines and "the Arabians who are beside the Ethiopians". Ethiopian histories further assert that this same raid was in fact carried out by king Atserkamen Zerah II (Worrede Tsehay I) of Ethiopia, who had succeeded Aksumay Ramissu in 844 BC, and meaning to avenge his namesake Atserkamen Zerah I's loss in Judah in 899 BC, led a force of Ethiopians as well as Arabs via the Red Sea to raid Judah at this time. In this raid all of Jehoram's sons were captured, except for Ahaziah, the youngest. The apostate king Jehoram of Judah died in 841 BC when his bowels fell out, a fate reserved for prominent obstacles to Yahweh in history, and the remaining prince Ahaziah, also apostate, then succeeded him in Judah. 841 BC - Battle of Ramoth Gilead Hazael followed Hadadezer as king of Aram-Damascus in 842 BC, and after the death of Jehoram of Judah, his forces met a combined army led by both Ahaziah of Judah and Jehoram of Israel in battle at Ramoth Gilead, wounding the latter. Hazael and the Arameans went on to seize much territory from Israel, even to the border of Philistia. After this, Hazael would drive back the Assyrians of Shalmaneser III, and expand against Hamath to his north. 841 BC - Coup of Jehu Jehoram of Israel, while recuperating from his battle wound, was soon assassinated in a coup by his general Jehu. Jehu immediately restored the faith of Yahweh as the state religion of Israel. With remaining Israeli territory now surrounded on three sides by Aram, Jehu also submitted tribute as a vassal of Shalmaneser III for Assyrian protection from Aram in 841 BC, as known from 'the Black Obelisk'. Jehu also assassinated the apostate king Ahaziah of Judah that same year, but Ahaziah was succeeded by his mother, Queen Athaliah, the daughter of Jezebel, who would misrule Judah until 835 BC, when prince Jehoash overthrew her, and restored the Law of Moses and the faith of Yahweh to Judah as well. The author of the Damascus Stele also seems to boast of killing Jehoram of Israel and Ahaziah of Judah in the name of the idol Hadad, but this is thought to be written by Hazael of Aram, who defeated them earlier that year, rather than by Jehu. 840 BC - Egypt redivided In 840 BC, while Osorkon II was still the Meshwesh Pharaoh ruling from Tanis in Lower Egypt, he seems to have lost control of Middle and Upper Egypt to the high priest, his grandson Takelot II as another Pharaoh ruling from Thebes. When Shoshenq III followed Osorkon II in 837 BC, he ruled only Lower Egypt. 839 BC - Phoenicia controls the Sea Phoenicia, like Israel and Tabal, seems to have accepted protection from Shalmaneser III among Assyrian client states. The Assyrians may not necessarily have known that Phoenicia also acquired the title of Thalassocracy, and with it Baetia, and probably Rhodian Hispania, in about 839 BC. 839 BC - Torgot in Sicambria Troius of Sicambria was succeeded in 839 BC by his son Torgot, who ruled over little more than Belgica, as the rest of Gallia was now ruled by the petty kingdoms. He is said to have been a pacifist king who sent some emigrants to 'Scythia', or more likely to Crimea, since these same places were associated with the Sicambri tribe in reverse chronological order by some later legends. Meanwhile, Gede Ollgodach, the chief of Pictish Alba, also became High King of Eriu in 845 BC. Britannia was still ruled by Lear, and accounts of his reign concur that Gallia had twelve petty kings, the chief of whom, Aganippus, ruling from Paris, had married Lear's daughter Cordelia, and would later help Lear retake his throne from his other sons in law, in 814 BC. Franconia or Boigeria, according to Aventinus, was from 835 BC, after Main and Angel, ruled by kings Myela, Laber and Penno, to whom he assigns a space of one hundred years. He writes as if they reigned concurrently, but as often he resorts to vagueness, to belie his lack of any meaty details of their reigns. Nor does he mention any familial relationships for Myela, Laber or Penno, so it can not even be stated certainly that they were of the Danish dynasty of Wolfheim. The Peninae Alps were still within Franconian territory, and he does associate this name with Penno. It is more probable that these three did not reign concurrently for 100 years, though it is conceivable that they had overlapping co-reigns one after the other.